1935 in literature
The year 1935 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Penguin Books publishes the first "paperback" book. *W.H. Auden enters a marriage of convenience with Erika Mann. New books *Enid Bagnold - National Velvet *Pearl S. Buck - A House Divided *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan and the Leopard Men *Erskine Caldwell - Journeyman *Morley Callaghan - They Shall Inherit the Earth *Elias Canetti - Die Blendung *John Dickson Carr **''Death-Watch'' **''The Hollow Man'' (aka The Three Coffins) **''The Red Widow Murders'' (as by Carter Dickson) **''The Unicorn Murders'' (as by Carter Dickson) *Agatha Christie **''Three Act Tragedy'' **''Death in the Clouds'' *Solomon Cleaver - Jean Val Jean *Robert P. Tristram Coffin - Red Sky in the Morning *Jack Conroy - A World to Win *A.J. Cronin - The Stars Look Down *Franklin W. Dixon - The Hidden Harbor Mystery *Lawrence Durrell - Pied Piper of Lovers *E.R. Eddison - Mistress of Mistresses *James T. Farrell - Studs Lonigan - A Trilogy *Rachel Field - Time Out of Mind *Charles G. Finney - The Circus of Dr. Lao *George Wylie Henderson - Ollie Miss *Georgette Heyer–''Death in the Stocks'' *Christopher Isherwood - Mr Norris Changes Trains *Anna Kavan (writing as Helen Ferguson) - A Stranger Still *André Malraux - Le Temps du mépris *John Masefield - The Box of Delights *Alberto Moravia - Le ambizioni sbagliate * R.K. Narayan - Swami and Friends *George Orwell - A Clergyman's Daughter *Ellery Queen **''The Spanish Cape Mystery'' **''The Lamp of God'' *Charles Ferdinand Ramuz - When the Mountain Fell *Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings - Golden Apples *Herbert Read - The Green Child *George Santayana - The Last Puritan *Dorothy L. Sayers - Gaudy Night *Monica Shannon - Dobry *John Steinbeck - Tortilla Flat *Rex Stout - The League of Frightened Men *Phoebe Atwood Taylor **''Deathblow Hill'' **''The Tinkling Symbol'' *B. Traven - The Treasure of the Sierra Madre *S.S. Van Dine - The Garden Murder Case *Stanley G. Weinbaum - The Lotus Eaters *Laura Ingalls Wilder - Little House on the Prairie New drama * Maxwell Anderson - Winterset * T S. Eliot - Murder in the Cathedral * Federico García Lorca - Doña Rosita the Spinster * Jean Giraudoux - The Trojan War Will Not Take Place * Clifford Odets - Waiting for Lefty * Lawrence Riley - Personal Appearance * Emlyn Williams - Night Must Fall Poetry Non-fiction *William Henry Chamberlin - Russia's Iron Age *George Dangerfield - The Strange Death of Liberal England *Ernest Hemingway - Green Hills of Africa *Carl Gustav Jung - Dream Symbols of the Process of Individuation. *Gerald M. Loeb–''The Battle for Investment Survival'' *Nigel Tranter - The Fortalices and Early Mansions of Southern Scotland 1400-1650 Births * January 8, 1935 - Elvis Presley * January 30 - Richard Brautigan, writer and poet (d. 1984) * March 1 - Judith Rossner, writer * March 13 - Kofi Awoonor, Ghana poet and writer * March 23 - Barry Cryer, comedy writer * April 6 - John Pepper Clark, Nigerian poet and playwright * April 14 - Erich von Däniken, Chariots of the Gods author * April 15 - Alan Plater, screenwriter * May 2 - Lynda Lee-Potter, columnist (d. 2004) * August 15 - Régine Deforges, dramatist, publisher, and author of France's best-selling novel ever * August 22 - E. Annie Proulx, novelist * September 16 - Esther Vilar, German-Argentinian writer * September 17 - Ken Kesey, novelist (d. 2001) * October 7 - Thomas Keneally, Australian novelist * December 13 - Adélia Prado, Brazilian writer and poet Deaths *February 7 - Lewis Grassic Gibbon, novelist *April 6 - Edwin Arlington Robinson, poet *April 11 - Anna Katharine Green, crime writer *April 18 - Panait Istrati, Romanian novelist and short story writer *May 19 - T. E. Lawrence, "Lawrence of Arabia" (b. 1888) *August 11 - Sir William Watson, traditionalist poet *August 17 - Charlotte Perkins Gilman, author *August 30 - Henri Barbusse, French novelist and journalist *September 29 - Winifred Holtby, English novelist *October 11 - Steele Rudd, short story writer *November 30 - Fernando Pessoa, poet *December 17 - Lizette Woodworth Reese, poet *December 21 - Kurt Tucholsky, German journalist and satirist Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: L. H. Myers, The Root and the Flower * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: R. W. (Raymond Wilson) Chambers, Thomas More * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Monica Shannon, Dobry * Nobel Prize for literature: not awarded * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Zoe Akins, The Old Maid * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Audrey Wurdemann: Bright Ambush * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Josephine Winslow Johnson - Now in November External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year